


Art for 'as the friendship goes, resentment grows'

by Faal



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faal/pseuds/Faal
Summary: Part of The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020 forAndraLyn'sgorgeous fic. It was a pleasure to work on it!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Art for 'as the friendship goes, resentment grows'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as the friendship goes, resentment grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409652) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Part of The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020 for [AndraLyn's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn) gorgeous fic. It was a pleasure to work on it!


End file.
